A New Rider
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: After the battle at the burning plains Eragon learns something new! He has a twin sister and she's also a Dragon Rider!


A New Rider

An Eragon FanFic

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I don't own the book, Chris Paolini does.

Chapter 1: A New Face

As Eragon, Roran, and Saphira walked toward Nasuada's pavilion the day after the Varden triumphed over Galbortorix's army. She had told them that she had some sort of news for them and it affected them both.

"What do you think this news shall be, brother?" Roran asked.

"I don't know," Eragon answered. As they walked into the tent, they saw Arya, the Elf-Ambassador, Orik, Eragon's dwarf-friend and foster-brother, and a few important people from the Varden sitting at a table. Nasuada sat at the head of the table, next to a young girl who looked, amazingly, just like Eragon. Everyone at the table was looking at her strangely.

"Ah, Roran, Eragon, there you are, is Saphira with you?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes, she's just outside," Eragon answered.

"Now, I know you all have been wondering why I called you here," Nasuada said, "I have news. Just as the sun was setting yesterday, one of our soldiers escorted a young woman to see me. The young woman said that she came in peace and had no wish to harm anyone. She told me that she had somehow escaped the Empire with something that Galbortorix wanted. She also told me how she came across it. Could you please tell them what happened?"

The young girl who looked like Eragon said, "I grew up in Uru'baen. I was forced to serve the king as a maid. One day, when I turned 16, I came across a peculiar object in the castle garden; it was a large, dark purple stone. I knew at once what it was, it was a dragon egg. I also knew that if the king found out, I would either die or be forced to hand it over. Before she died, my mother taught me a little magic, as in how to keep people out of my mind. For a few days, I was able to keep the egg hidden from everyone, until it hatched for me. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to keep the dragon a secret for too long, especially in that castle, so I packed up myself and the dragon, which I named Maylea, and ran away. I had always been opposed to the king, so I set off to find the Varden and join up to help them."

"But what about your dragon?" Eragon asked.

"She's flying towards us now as we speak," the girl said.

Then a roaring came from outside the pavilion. Eragon and the girl ran outside and saw their dragons growling at each other.

"_Saphira! Enough!_" Eragon said.

"_Maylea! Calm yourself. I told you that we would more than likely meet another Dragon Rider,_" the girl told her dragon.

After they got their dragons calm, the two looked at each other for a while. The girl spoke first.

"You must be Eragon Shadeslayer," she said.

"Yes, I am, but who are you and why do you look like me?" Eragon said.

"My name is Flora. I am the daughter of Selena, your mother," she said.

"You're my…" Eragon said.

"Twin sister," she said, "I've always known about you. Our mother thought it best that she separate us, and left you in Carvahall and took me with her, because she knew our father wouldn't dare hurt a girl. She lived for a few years, but when she returned, she was very sick. On her deathbed, she told me that she wanted me to find you and tell you that she was sorry that she didn't tell you who our father was, that you had an elder brother, or the fact that you had a twin sister, but she mainly wanted me to tell you that she loved you."

"How do I know that this is true?" Eragon asked.

"When we were born, our mother had two amulets made, one of the Sun and one of the Moon. She gave the Moon Amulet to her son, and he Sun Amulet to her daughter," Flora said, "She told me that she gave you the Moon Amulet, because you were born as the moon was setting, and I was born as the sun was rising." Eragon's hand flew to his neck and took hold of the amulet that hung on a silver chain. It was a large Moon charm. It was then he noticed the Sun charm around the girl's neck.

"You are my sister!" he said, causing her to smile, "Our uncle used to call me his little werewolf, when the moon was up, I was up."

"Mom used to call me her Little Morning Dove, when the sun is up, I'm up," Flora said, laughing.

"Well, I guess that is that," Nasuada's voice said. They looked back at the pavilion to see Nasuada standing there. The twins smiled at her. Flora turned to Saphira.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Saphira Brightscales,_" she said.

"_And it is nice to meet you, Flora,_" Saphira said.

"_Maylea, come and be social able. It's not polite to sit in the corner and be rude to your elders,_" Flora said to her dragon.

The dark purple dragon walked over and bowed to Saphira as a showing of respect.

"_I've heard much of you, Saphira Brightscales,_" the young dragon said.

"_I never thought I'd see another dragon besides Glaedr_," Saphira said to the young dragon, who apparently was about the same age as her and looked a lot like her, only Maylea was dark purple.

"I don't know how Maylea's egg ended up in the castle garden," Flora said, "It must have been there for centuries and the king never even bothered to see if another egg was around somewhere."

"What a mystery," Eragon said. He couldn't keep his eyes off his sister. "_You know, Saphira, I find it amazing how I can stay so calm, when I just found out that I have a twin sister not but a moment ago._" He said to her.

"_Just as I just found out that there was another egg,_" she replied, "_Didn't you have something to tell Lady Nasuada, Eragon._"

"Oh, yes, my lady, my cousin and I intend to set off for Dras Leona tomorrow," Eragon said as he turned to Nasuada.

"I know. Roran told me as you two went to calm your dragons," Nasuada said, "You are welcome to stay with us as your brother and cousin settle their business, Lady Rider," she said to Flora.

"No, thank you, but no," Flora said, "I will go with my brother. I have a feeling he will need my help."

"But, Flora, do you know how to use a sword?" Eragon asked.

"Of course. The one good thing about Galbortorix is that he has his servants learn to fight as well," Flora said, "He thought that if he ever needed more soldiers that he'd take them from his staff. He even provided us with swords, but what I find so confusing is how he got them the colors that he did."

"Colors?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, a color, the sword that I received is the same color as Maylea," Flora said, drawing her sword to prove it. It was the same size as Eragon's old sword, Zar'roc, only it was a dark purple. But it had been stolen by his older brother, Murtagh.

"Okay, then, if Flora and Maylea want to come with us, then they can come as well," Eragon said. The next day, Eragon, Saphira, Flora, Maylea, and Roran were on their way to Dras Leona. Roran and Eragon flew on Saphira but Flora flew on Maylea. They weren't attacked because they didn't stop until they came up to the Ra'zac's lair, Helgrind.

The minute they came upon the site, they attacked. Even when the Ra'zac came at her, Flora didn't look scared, at which Eragon was surprised, but then he remembered that she had come all the way from Uru'baen to help the Varden. The way she fought reminded him of Brom. After they destroyed the Razac, they found Katrina, unconscious, chained to a wall in a jail cell at the top of Helgrind and got her out of there. By the time Katrina woke up, they were all back with the Varden.

"Wow, Flora, you were awesome," Eragon said to his sister, who smiled at him sweetly.

"Shadeslayer, Lady Nasuada sent me to tell you that she plans on sending you back to Ellesméra to finish your training," a young squire said, "She also sent me to tell you that she wishes to speak with you, your sister, and cousin, right away."

"All right," he said.

"And you, Lady Rider, shall go as well," the squire said to Flora who looked shocked.

"Training?" she asked, looking at Eragon.

"Yes, before we fought in the battle at the Burning Plains, Saphira and I trained with the elves in Du Weldonvarden," Eragon said, leaving out some details.

"Really?" she asked and they headed off to see Nasuada.

Meanwhile, at the King's castle, Galbortorix was being informed of the fate of the Ra'zac. He was angry, but then another messenger told him that there had been two dragons at the fray, not one. He knew of no explanation, until it dawned on him. His favorite servant had run away and was no where to be found. Murtagh had been distressed when he had returned that his younger sister no where to be found. When he realized this, he immediately ran to the vault where the last dragon egg in Alagaësia, but only to find it gone. Galbortorix screamed with rage.

"WHAT?!" Eragon yelled. He, Flora, and Roran were in Nasuada's tent.

"Yes, when Flora came here, she bore this egg. She said she stole it from Galbortorix," Nasuada said.

Eragon turned to his sister and asked, "How'd you do it?" Flora chuckled and said, "While I was being forced to serve the King, I was his most trusted servant. I had access to the vault where he was keeping this egg." Roran looked amazed at his cousin and looked at the egg, which immediately started to hatch, making Nasuada, Flora, and Eragon gasp.


End file.
